Je suis le meilleur
by xxxRima
Summary: Eren est maintenant sous la direction du caporal Rivaille et de son escouade. Cependant, cette arrivée titille le caporal sur un point bien précis...


« J'ai été entraîné pour être le meilleur. Je dois être le meilleur. Je suis le meilleur. Je suis craint et respecter de tous. Je suis caporal. Je suis le meilleur soldat de l'humanité. Je gagne à chaque fois face aux titans. Je suis le meilleur. »

Et pourtant…

« J'ai perdu. J'ai perdu face à ce môme, face à ce gamin. Je suis plus petit que lui. J'ai perdu. »

C'était ce que se répétait sans cesse le caporal Rivaille depuis qu'il était en charge d'Eren. Il avait beau regarder le jeune homme sous tous les angles, celui-ci était plus grand que lui, et ça le faisait bien chier. Même les petits talons qu'il y avait sur leurs bottes d'uniforme ne jouaient pas en sa faveur. Merde.

Dans la pièce où eux deux ainsi que les autres membres de l'escouade Rivaille étaient installés, le caporal le fixait sans ciller.

- Hé toi ! fit-il avec son air supérieur.

- Ou… Oui ? lui répondit Eren, hésitant.

Le silence lui répondit mais Rivaille le fixait toujours. Enfin, après quelques secondes de silence pesant, le plus vieux pesta et quitta la pièce.

- Ne t'en fait pas Eren, lui conseilla Hanji en lui tapotant l'épaule. Je crois qu'il t'aime bien et ça l'ennuie.

- Pardon ? demanda le brun qui ne semblait ne comprendre ni son nouveau supérieur, ni ses collègues d'escouade.

- Et je pense que quelque chose d'autre l'embête, supposa Erwin, avec un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Hanji et les membres de l'escouade pouffèrent doucement. Si le caporal les surprenait, il leur ferait regretter amèrement, tandis qu'Eren ne comprenait toujours pas. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour s'habituer à sa nouvelle équipe et cerner les caractères de tout le monde.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, alors qu'Eren s'entraînait en extérieur sous la supervision d'Hanji pour ses expériences, il se transforma soudainement et totalement en titan. A peine la vapeur s'était-elle dissipée que tout le monde présent sur les lieux s'étaient préparé à l'attaque, Rivaille en première ligne, prêt à tuer le monstre dès qu'il ferait un faux mouvement. Tout le monde attendait, anxieusement, quand Hanji passa promptement à l'action.

- C'est bien toi Eren ? Tu m'entends ? Tu me comprends ?

Le jeune poussa un grognement titanesque à vous en faire redresser les poils s'il n'aurait pas été un allié. Cependant, le titan ne bougea pas, et hocha lentement la tête, montrant ainsi qu'il confirmait les questions de la jeune femme. Une idée germa alors dans sa tête de scientifique : elle allait profiter de cette transformation soudaine.

- Bon très bien. C'est très bien Eren. Maintenant je vais essayer quelque chose sur toi. Je vais t'ouvrir un peu le dessus du pied et t'y enfoncer un thermomètre afin de savoir ta température corporelle. Ça va faire mal mais ne bouge pas s'il te plaît !

Eren grogna de nouveau pour accepter. Très rapidement, Rivaille jeta un coup d'œil à la configuration du terrain et à l'emplacement de chaque personne sous ses ordres. Des arbres étaient à proximité ainsi que de vieilles ruines, leur assurant un point d'attache pour leur équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnelle. De plus, les chevaux broutaient non loin de là, ils pourraient donc s'enfuir temporairement au cas où la situation dégénérerait.

Eren comprenait et approuvait ce que la jeune femme à lunettes allait lui faire. En théorie, tout devait bien se dérouler mais chaque personne ici présente savait que la réalité pouvait se révéler être totalement différente de la théorie. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de titans. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Hanji dégaina une de ses épées et s'approcha du pied titanesque qui était presque aussi grand qu'elle puis d'un coup sec, planta sa lame dans la chair. La réaction d'Eren ne se fit pas attendre. Celui-ci hurla à en faire trembler le sol, effrayant les oiseaux et alertant les chevaux qui se décalèrent plus loin. Le jeune titan se mit alors à taper du pied de mécontentement et se recroquevilla légèrement tout tremblant, il était visiblement en train de se battre contre lui-même afin de ne pas céder à ses pulsions meurtrières et ainsi écraser tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. A la sensation du sol qui vibrait fortement, les hommes restés à terre utilisèrent de concert leur équipement afin de se réfugier en hauteur. La femme implanta très rapidement son thermomètre dans la plaie avant de s'envoler, tandis que le caporal se rapprochait de sa cible, prêt à l'attaque. Il atterri sur la tête du titan et à la manière de Mikasa, s'accrocha à une poignée de cheveux et descendit sur le nez du plus grand de façon à le voir les yeux dans les yeux.

Un dialogue silencieux s'installa entre Rivaille et Eren. Des yeux émeraude brillants face à des perles grises. On aurait dit que le caporal disait avec fermeté que si le jeune faisait le moindre geste, même maladroit, il n'hésiterait aucunement à aller lui trancher la nuque. Et autant dire qu'à cette distance, il n'y aurait rien de plus facile pour lui.

Eren avait arrêté de trembler mais était toujours courbé. Aucun mouvement n'avait été fait et aucun bruit ne perturbait la scène, décisive pour l'un et peut-être d'une grande utilité pour les autres. Plus bas, avec une grande rapidité et agilité, la jeune femme récupéra son instrument de mesure ainsi que son arme qu'elle avait laissé planté afin que la plaie ne se referme pas, et retourna ensuite sur une branche d'arbre à proximité. De là, elle questionna de nouveau Eren.

- Eren ? Tu m'entends toujours ? Est-ce que tu es toujours là ?

Cette fois, le titan ne répondit pas alors que la chef d'escouade attendait depuis plusieurs secondes sa réponse. Alors qu'elle allait parler de nouveau, Erwin intervint.

- Je crois qu'il est absorbé par notre caporal. Je pense aussi qu'il a dû t'entendre.

Les deux gardaient toujours ce contact visuel muet et intime mais soudainement, le caporal disparu du champ de vision du titan. Celui-ci était redescendu au sol tout en s'écartant. Un rapide hochement de tête à la femme à lunettes et celle-ci ordonna au titan de reprendre sa forme humaine, ce qu'il fit quelques instants plus tard.

Ses forces le quittaient. Il était vide, autant moralement que physiquement. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était dormir. Dormir plusieurs heures au moins, voir un jour entier pourquoi pas, il aimait tellement ça dormir. Il avait à peine la force de tenir debout et de garder les yeux ouverts.

Reprenant sa forme humaine, Eren s'écroula, ses jambes ne semblaient plus le soutenir. Autour de lui, les membres de l'escouade du caporal redescendaient au sol et Erwin accourut vers lui, de même qu'Hanji et Rivaille qui arrivèrent plus lentement. Le commandant s'accroupit et tapota légèrement la joue du jeune garçon, lui faisant doucement reprendre connaissance. Il ouvrit les yeux, éblouit pas la lumière du soleil et tenta de dire quelque chose, sa voix restant muette.

- Je crois que tu as besoin de repos. Tu as bien travaillé, merci à toi, lui dit-il en souriant.

Eren tenta de dire de nouveau quelque chose mais sombra dans le sommeil. Erwin le prit alors dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à sa chambre, le jeune caporal sur ses talons. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, le blond coucha le garçon et sortit alors que le caporal resta dans la chambre, il avait pour ordre de garder un œil sur le titanesque humain en toutes circonstances et à tout instant. Afin d'être plus à l'aise, Rivaille approcha une chaise du lit, s'assit et regarda le jeune dormir profondément.

« Merde. Merde. Et merde. Je suis définitivement plus petit que lui. Fait chier. Mais j'ai toujours le dessus sur lui, quelle que soit la situation. Je suis le plus fort. Je suis le meilleur soldat de l'humanité. Je gagne toujours face aux titans et aux humains. »

Le caporal resta dans la chambre aussi longtemps que le plus jeune dormi. Cependant, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il sombra lui aussi dans le sommeil, dans sa position préférée : la jambe gauche sur son genou droit et la tête appuyée dans sa main.

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt calmement. Erwin était dans les papiers, Hanji rédigeait toutes sortes de rapport d'expériences suite à celle qui avait eu lieu plus tôt dans la journée et établissait tout un tas d'hypothèses, alors que le reste de l'escouade vaquait à ses occupations. Lorsque la soirée commença à arriver, les autres décidèrent qu'il était temps pour le caporal de quitter son poste. Hanji fut donc désignée à l'unanimité pour aller chercher Rivaille, seule une folle comme elle pourrait mener à bien cette périlleuse mission. Une fois arrivée devant la porte, elle toqua doucement, attendit quelques secondes mais n'entendit aucune réponse elle décida donc d'entrer.

Ce qu'elle vit la surpris. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une scène pareille ! Voir le caporal dormir en plein travail était mémorable. Toutefois elle n'en ferait rien, de peur de subir de potentielles représailles qu'elle ne voulait pour rien au monde : Rivaille pouvait être aussi effrayant envers les titans qu'envers les hommes. Admirant encore quelques instants la scène, elle referma doucement la porte et fit marche arrière, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles peint sur son visage.

Rivaille ouvrit les yeux au moment où la porte se referma. Il comprit alors que quelqu'un l'avait vu tiré au flanc, même si ce n'était pas voulu et pour qu'on vienne le déranger ainsi, il devait forcément s'agir du sans peur et ami Erwin ou de la folle Hanji. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son protégé qui dormait toujours, il se leva et quitta la chambre. Dans le couloir, il rattrapa la jeune femme qui, en le voyant, fit disparaître son sourire à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il l'a menaça du regard et la femme ne broncha pas, il ne valait mieux pas le taquiner maintenant ou s'en serait fini d'elle. Ils rejoignirent ensuite les autres dans la salle qui ne posèrent aucune question quant à l'étrange visage qu'arborait la chef d'escouade.

Quelques jours plus tard, les membres du bataillon d'exploration s'entraînaient au corps à corps dans la cour ou faisaient faire leurs exercices d'entretien physique à leurs chevaux. Alors que les bruits des poings et des pieds résonnaient dans l'air et dans la terre, un bruit sourd se fit entendre puis le silence suivit tout le monde se tourna vers la source du vacarme. Ils virent alors Eren à terre tandis que le caporal le surplombait et avait posé un pied sur son torse en signe de victoire totale.

- J'ai gagné, fit-il sur un ton dominateur.

Eren grogna mais ne répondit pas. Il resta allongé au sol tandis que le caporal le regardait toujours.

- J'ai gagné, répéta-t-il.

Le jeune garçon se releva tant bien que mal et fila en direction de son adversaire qui l'envoya de nouveau au tapis.

- Je gagne toujours. Même face aux titans qui sont plus grands que moi.

Personne ne releva la connotation, hormis Hanji et Erwin qui sourirent légèrement. Il était maintenant évident que la différence de taille entre Eren et le caporal faisait chier ce dernier au plus haut point. Voilà pourquoi il s'acharnait à le frapper, peut-être qu'au bout d'un certain moment, Eren finirait par perdre quelques centimètres. Cette pensée amusait le commandant et la jeune femme. Jamais leur cher caporal ne changerait.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Eren était tombé entre de bonnes mains, même s'il allait morfler quelques temps.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu :)


End file.
